Prior to the present invention, there have existed numerous patents directed to the inclusion of a noise maker such as tinker toys and such as radio speakers and/or radio receiver and speaker within space within the body of the pillow or stuffing thereof. Accordingly, there is nothing new in the general concept of such a broad combination.
However, there are numerous other matters which are prohibitive of bringing such novelty devices with their practical utities of music during sleep or to induce sleep or to wake-up by, to the availability of the public which thus far has been largely denied such type devices.